Ariel Mulford
Ariel Mulford is the deuteragonist and a main character in Lonely. She is the wife of Edwin and the mother of Daniel. Ariel is shown as a mother who is protective of her son and would do anything to protect him. She and her husband, Edwin, have a bumpy relationship, mainly because of her brother, Uriel. She is a worried person, mostly for Daniel. Pre-Apocalypse Ariel got married to Edwin years before the apocalypse, and had a son named Daniel. She had no occupation and instead stayed at home in order to take care of Daniel once he returned home from school. Nothing else is known about Ariel's past. Post-Apocalypse Ariel and her family stayed at the family home for protection and supplies. "Mulligan" Ariel asks Edwin if the coast is clear outside. Edwin assures Ariel that the coast is clear. Ariel tells Edwin that they are running low of supplies and that they need to be prepared for anything. Edwin tells her that their group is returning soon and that they are prepared for anything. Edwin smiles, leaving Ariel. Later, Ariel walks into the living room and tells Daniel to be careful of the fire place. She tells Daniel to eat something, but Daniel tells her he's not hungry. Later in the night, Ariel is eating a bag of stale chips, not thinking nothing of it. Suddenly, Tim walks in and tells the group that the group is back. Ariel is relieved they're back and walks with Edwin to greet them. The 3 of them get to the door and realise that only 2 people are back, and not 3. Ross and Benedikte enter. Edwin is furious, asking where his brother, Dan, is. Ross comes out and says that Dan is dead. Ariel listens in shock, as Edwin storms out. Ariel suddenly vomits. She apologizes to Ross and Benedikte, but the 2 tell her to go rest up. She does. A bit later, Ariel comes into the kitchen after hearing Daniel screaming "HE'S DEAD!". She tries to calm Daniel down, though being extremely ill. Ariel tells Daniel she's sorry about Dan's death. She hugs him and eventually walks him out. Ariel is explaining to Daniel about her sister, Marie. She explains how she went off early to look for her husband who was a business man. Suddenly, she get's the urge to vomit again and rushes to the bathroom. The next day, Ariel is resting when Edwin get's home from a supply run. Edwin comes upstairs and talks to her. She tells Edwin that Daniel needs to eat, and Edwin promises to feed him. She tells Edwin that they may not be able to stay much longer in the house. Ariel tells Edwin that he needs to eat as well, but he tells Ariel that he's fine. Edwin tells Ariel to rest up, before leaving the room. "Family Issues" "A Gift From Hell" "Marked" Killed Victims * Possibly numerous counts of infected Appearances Season 1 * Episode 01 - Mulligan * Episode 02 - Family Issues * Episode 03 - A Gift From Hell * Episode 04 - False Faces * Episode 05 - Marked * Episode 06 -